prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
Serbia
Basics Serbia has three network operators: * mts '''(Telekom Srbija) * '''Telenor * vip '(Telekom Austria) 2G/GSM is on 900 and 1800 MHz, 3G on 2100 MHz upto HSPA+ and 4G/LTE started in 2015 on 1800 MHz with all three operators in some cities only and will be added on 800 MHz in 2016. The first MVNOs have arrived on the scene, but they don't offer good data packages yet. 'mts '''(Telekom Srbija) mts is the wireless subsidiary of mostly state-owned Telekom Srbija and market leader in the country with the best coverage: 2G/3G/4G coverage map '''Availability You can buy the SIM card called "moy prepaid" in every mts store. You need a passport to register it. An address is not needed. *300 RSD for a voice and data SIM card with initial credit of 25 RSD. *300 RSD for data-only SIM cards with an initial credit of 500 MB for 30 days Recharges Note, that there is no' '''possible way to do it from abroad. You need a Serbian-issued credit card or you need to do it on location in Serbia. They don't use scratch cards anymore, you just tell the vendor your number and it gets recharged electronically. Prepaid credit stays valid for 90 days from the last top-up, while the SIM card is valid for 12 months from date of its activation or last top-up. 'Data packages' Default data rate on voice and data SIM card: 6 RSD per 100 KB and on data-only SIM card: 1 RSD / MB. The unlimited Data Plan allows to surf at full 3G speed (no 4G/LTE yet) on the voice and data SIM cards. After using up all data volume specific to the package (see at the table below), it reduces the speed to GPRS. For activation text code to 687. All packages auto-renew, to stop text STOP to 687. Data-only SIM cards can use the following bundles: For activation text code to 777. Check your balance at any moment by sending a SMS with “STANJE” to 777. '''Tourist SIM' In 2015 mts introduced two new prepaid tourist SIM cards sold in their own stores (see above), Tabac Press and Maxim. They have been opened for 4G/LTE: * Tourist SIM: 600 RSD. It includes 3 x 24 hour internet sessions with unlimited 4G/LTE. The clock starts from your first data connection and lasts for 24 hrs no matter if you are online or not. By typing *300# for the English menu, you can add another 24h session for 250 RSD * Super Tourist SIM: 1,800 RSD. It includes 10 GB data (up to 4G/LTE), 30 internatl. voice mins and 120 intra-net mins on mts. By typing *300# for the English menu, you can add 3 GB for 600 RSD or 5 GB for 900 RSD. All allowances are valid for 30 days. Data outside of allowances is at 60 RSD/MB. SIM card stays active for 11 months without being topped up. Top-ups are made by regular mts e top-ups, available in the country only. Both tourist lines can't be switched. 'Internet' Settings * APN: gprswap * Username: mts * Password: 064 'Telenor' Telenor, formerly Mobtel Srbjia, owned by the Norwegian operator is the 2nd provider in the country with a good coverage: 2G 3G coverage map. LTE has started in the two largest cities Belgrade and Nis, but is not yet open for prepaid. Availability The prepaid SIM cards are available online, but you need a Serbian personal ID (JMBG) to place an order and you need to sign a contract. So no delivery to hotel prior to your arrival. Alternatively, you get it in their stores (Store locator) by showing your passport. You can buy SIM cards at the following prices: *300 RSD: voice and data SIM card with initial credit of 100 domestic allnet mins, 1,000 Telenor network mins and 500 MB data valid for 7 days. *495 RSD: data-only SIM card with 1 GB valid for 30 days. *2,995 RSD: data-only SIM with a 3G modem and 4 GB valid for 30 days To activate some of the bonuses, type *111#. Recharge vouchers are available in 200, 300, 500 and 1000 RSD. Recharge instructions can be found in the back of the voucher. Electronic charge validation period is 330 days + 90 days additional charging period. Online recharge can only be done with with a Serbian and some other credit cards on www.telenor.rs or with any credit card on www.ding.com (extra fees apply). If you fail to top up your account after 90 days the remaining unused credit will be deleted from it. If in the following 90 days you fail to top-up the account again, the number will be disconnected. 'Data feature packs' On all new prepaid packages unlimited Facebook is added for 6 months. Internet is not possible without a package. The smallest pack is called DAN INTERNET with 50 MB at 30 RSD at a max. speed of 21 Mbps. Activate by texting 'DA' to 3282. Three KLICK packages for data are offered, all valid for 30 days: * KLICK S - 200 MB: 195 RSD * KLICK M - 500 MB: 295 RSD * KLICK L - 1 GB: 395 RSD To activate text KLICK S, KLICK M or KLICK L to 9000. All packages will auto-renew. Speed is up to 21 Mbps. To discontinue, text KLICK STOP to 9000. To check data consumption, text KLICK STANJE to 9000 or use USSD *131#. For social media, monthly add-ons are offered for unlimited use of Twitter at 35 RSD, Whatsapp at 95 RSD and Facebook at 100 RSD. The first activation is free by *111#. Only on the data-only SIM, these packages valid for 30 days can be added by topping up online with a credit card: 'Internet settings' *APN for smartphones: internet *APN for tablets and modems: net *Username: telenor *Password: gprs 'vip' Vip, owned by Telekom Austria, is the smallest provider in the country. Nevertheless, it gives a reasonable coverage: 2G 3G 4G coverage map Availability Their SIM cards are available in their stores and outlets: store locator at 300 RSD for prepaid SIM card. It includes 1 GB valid for 7 days, 1000 Vip minutes and SMS for 7 days and unlimited Viber, Facebook or 9gag use for 6 months. Activation of this offer is by USSD *123#. Your SIM card term of validity is 13 months, and every time you top up your credit, it is extended for another 13 months. 'Data feature packs' For regular prepaid card default tariff is 60 RSD per MB. Or you can choose the prepaid internet SIM (see below) with no obligations and surf for 1 RSD per MB. For the regular voice & data SIM cards these data add-ons are offered: For activation text number to the respective number. Packages don't renew. The number of activations of a package is not limited; the user can activate them as many times as they wish. An additional package can be reactivated even before the expiry of the currently active package. All unused content is then deleted. These packages cannot be purchased by Vip internet users. Data-only SIM They are sold as SIM card or with a USB-dongle: *300 RSD for prepaid internet SIM card including 300 MB of data valid for 30 days *2990 RSD for USB modem with prepaid internet SIM card includes 3 GB valid for 30 days. To this SIM card these top-ups valid for 30 days can be added: * 500 RSD: 1 GB * 1000 RSD: 2 GB * 1500 RSD: 3 GB Check remaining credit by texting '?' to 1230, data credit by typing *123# and choice 1. Tourist SIM For 990 RSD Vip sells their Visitor SIM card in their stores. It includes 5 GB data and unlimited Viber not debited for 14 days. The only way to upsize or extend is to get the same bundle again for 990 RSD. For this you need to text 'DA' to 1400. Data outside of bundle is charged at 1 RSD per MB. 'Internet settings' * APN, username and password: vipmobile Category:Europe Category:Country Category:Telenor To check data balance call *123#. Press 1. Wait for incoming sms.